whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Funny Convo Book
This page will be for funny convos! Funny convos you had on chat, in the comments, or in your life! This is kind of like a (funny) memory page! Thank Veronica for this idea!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 Funny Chat Convos MusicMel:DI found this funny picture. So it was a pic of Dora, and it above it, it said, "what's more awkward? The long pause Dora takes after she asks you a question, or the fact that she's staring at you the whole time?" Ausllyaddictforeva:1lol! KidLovesAuslly:Haha! KidLovesAuslly:So true!xD Bombom6206:I think her staring at me lol MusicMel:D:Its the staring defiantly. KidLovesAuslly:Trye. KidLovesAuslly:True. Ausllyaddictforeva1:^ Veronicalovesauslly4life:She never looks back Ausllyaddictforeva1:lol KidLovesAuslly:Yup. O.o KidLovesAuslly:O.O Veronicalovesauslly4life:she asks us where the bridge is when she can just turn around. Shes so lazy!! KidLovesAuslly:TRUE! Veronica: I WILL CRAP ON THAT MOTHER CRAPPER! Lola: HE IS AN IDIOT Abby: Lol thanks guys but Maddie punched him and broke his phone she has to pay for it now Lola: Oh wow. Mel: Wow, NICE JOB MADDIE! :D Sam: COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! Esther: yum :) Mel: -eye roll- really Sam? Olivia: YES! COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! Abby: I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH ICECREAM Esther: I wish i could live in never land :D Veronica: i wish i was cupid. Stab people in the butt :) KPOP: I got my hamburger from my mom, and i said," I'm going to the restroom." But first, i was gonna put my plate on the computer table. My dad said," You're gonna eat in the restroom?" LOL. XD. Ally: xDD ^ Veronica: LOL you got to put that in the book! :D KPOP: My sister's friend's friend judges people by asking this question: would you rather eat a fried baby, or a live puppy? AusllyAddict: thats super hard! KPOP: i would say neither AusllyAddict: They're both so cute!!! Esther: i would prefer to die lol KPOP: ikr Esther They're both too cute :D Sam: Are fried babies cute? KPOP: idk Sam: i have never seen one.... Veronica: okay id rather eat a fried baby AusllyAddict: WOW fried babys are cute! KPOP: I say.........NEITHER Veronica: A LIVE PUPPY? thats like eating BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mel: NEITHER! KPOP: i thought the zombie acopolypse started or something........ :p Esther: I AM A ZOMBIE I AM COMING TO GET YOU! :p KPOP: *passes chicharrones around* i beg for mercy by giving you these chicharrones! Ausllylover: BANG BANG BANG YOUR DEAD! Esther: lol not enough sorry i give you five sec to run lol Ausllylover: *sprints to porta potty* YOULL NEVER GET ME ZOMBIE! Esther: O YES I WILL LOL KPOP: lol Esther: (ZOMBIE) Esther: (Ghost) close enough KPOP: I have........... dun dun dun dun dun...........the elder wand! behold, zombie! Veronica: Really guys??? Esther: i could never die lol KPOP: lol yeah v Esther: Yes really vero :D Mel: Yes really v Ausllylover: I HAVE A SHOVEL TAKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Esther: ouch your in big trouble lol i want brains i want lol Ausllylover: I HAVE NO BRAINS SO TAKE THAT Rossome:D: I AM ROSS LYNCH AND I LOVE LAURA MARANO! Jk Jk!! I Lost Ratliff's Favourite/Lucky Drumsticks..I AM SO DEAD. Hearts: HEY PEOPLE OF OUTER SPACE!!!! :P Tegan: HEYYY IM IN PLUTO U? Hearts: IM IN SATURN LOL V: Oh yeah well i am in another galaxymillions lightyears away! Tegan: u got gold rings lol Hearts: :P Tegan: Im a star (star) lol fail Renee: Hearts also has a crush on... Hearts: DON'T SAY IT!! Veronica: Me?? :) Ally: @V, xDDDD Veronica: Hearts wants a piece of this ;) Jk. Esther: lol bad luck with youtube? Scream: Yes. Still hates me. Esther: where are you getting on from? phone or computer?? :) Scream: Computer. Its a crappy computer. Esther: lol its haunted :D Scream: Hey.... It might be! Sometimes stuff will fall or move around for no reason. O.O Esther: lol ohh run run away o.o Esther: Ally, everyone is going to start believing I'm 12 years old. :P Ally: @Esther, Well, That's My Evil Plan. (; Esther: Lol Ally I think it's working. xD Ally: Perfect... Ha. Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Ahem... Yes. Yes It Is. I'm Not Insane, I Promise. :3 Esther: lol I think you need medical attention lol jk Ally: Yes. Yes I Do, Young 12 YEAR OLD! :D Esther: LOL I'M GONNA START BELIEVING IT MYSELF. :D Ally: :O MY EVIL PLAN.. IT'S WORKING. :O YES!! *Fireworks Go Off* (; Esther: Okay now I'm officially scared LOL :P Ally: LETS RUN AROUND AND SNIFF DRAGON FRUIT. :O Esther: I ATE IT NoahR5er: YOU GUYS ARE CREEPING MY POOP OUT!!!! XD Izzy: WINK WINK Cookies: YAYAY! Cookies: LOL Ally: YAY. Cookies: ROLL Cookies: ROLLING ON THE LAWN LAUGHING Cookies: BUT THEN SUFFOCATES Cookies: CUZ I SMELLED POOP Izzy: POOP THE SEQUEL. DOGGIE DAAYS Esther: btw the polls for what? Madi: WWWA Esther: what is that? Madi: Whatever We Want Awards. Esther: ohhh I check it out :) Madi: I didn't vote, but I wouldn't have voted for myself... Madi: Maybe Corey: I...keep...freezing. :( Madi: @Corey Me...too Vero: *Gives Corey blanket* Corey: @Vero *Facepalm* Madi: -Facepalm- Corey: Actually I can use this blanket to fan myself off. :) XD Scream: LOL Shay: -Gives heater- Corey: EWW MORE HEAT! -Throws brick at heater- :) Corey: Bakkkkieee Clarke: Because, if I see blood from my body I freak out. :P Clarke: JK! Claire: WB Corey: What convo did I just walk into? XD Madi: I love The Wanted. Sam: SHE CAN'T SING SHE CAN'T DANCE BUT WHO CARES SHE WALKS LIKE MY NANA (This conversation isnt exact, but it happened. XD) Tay: DONT LEAVE ME AGAINN! *Grabs Claire's ankle* Corey: Oh Man Claire it looks like you have a Tay stuck to your ankle Tay: *Grabs Corey's ankle* THIS IS FOR BEING SOO OBVIOUS COREY!! Claire: Now she has both our ankles. Corey: LOL Tay: Now the three of us can all be together. Corey: Goody. XD Madi: COREY SHARE YOUR CANDY WITH ME Corey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hannah: *Gives 12 pieces of candy to Corey* Enjoy Madi: You get the 12 pieces and I get the 2 pounds -Takes bag- -Eats candy- Corey: MOMMYYYY MADI STOLE MY CANDY XD Madi: I'm Ellington's future wife <3 Hannah: I thought you had a crush on Rydel XD Madi: @Hannah NO Hannah: WHO WANT MANGO Madi: ME KLA: Meh! Hannah: You have to pay. KLA: Really?! Corey: How much? Hannah: $100 Madi: -Gives 5,000 dollars- KLA: O.O Not cool. Corey: Hmm. *Takes Mango and runs away* XD Hannah: You have to pay. Madi: -Takes mango- I PAID -Eats mango- Corey: You have to pay, too. Madi: I DID. I PAID $5000. Hannah: -gives mango to Madi- Corey: NOOOOO Madi: -Eats- Corey: Fine. I'll just eat my 2 pound bag of Candy. :D Hannah: Pay $100 oh wait it'll be $10 Corey: I can give you a one dollar bill and add two 0's to it? XD KLA: Rip. Off. Still. Hannah: it's $10 Corey Corey: Ok. I'll add a 0 to my 1 dollar bill. Corey: MOMMM MADI COPIED ME XD Madi: MOMMY COREY IS ACCUSING ME Tegan: YO MARLS WE'RE ROBBING YOUR HOUSE Madi: WE'RE EATING YOUR PIZZA Tegan: WHA- HOW COULD YOU? :'( -Pushes Madi in lake- THAT'S WHAT YOU GET -Runs away like a maniac- Madi: THANKS -Swims- Vero: I call dibs on myself so beat that. XD Corey: You call dibs on yourself? Okay.... XD @Vero Vero: Well who else would want a piece of this XD Madi: -Whispers- The WANteeeeeddd Shay: Lol Madi: -Awkward singing- AND IF YOU WNAT IT ALL, I'D DO ANYTHING TO SEE YOU THROUUUUGHH. AND IF I FALL MY HEART HOLDS ONTO YOU Shay: *Dances* Madi: -Flails- Vero: TEGAN I LOVE YOUR DRESS Tegan: DUDE I'M GETTING CHANGED Vero: I'M IN YOUR TOILET XD Tegan: GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vero: NO!!!! Tegan: BUT I NEED TO GO! Vero: FLUSHY FLUSHY WATER XD Tegan: I'M BURSTING! Vero: WOOSH. I'M OUT I'M OUT XD Madi: -TICKLES TEGAN- Tegan: NO MADI NOOOO Madi: -TICKLES TEGAN MORE- -LOCKS BATHROOM- Tegan: LET ME GET ON THE TOILET FIRS- too late. Madi: XD TAY Tay: YO YO YO!! MADI :D Madi: TAY TEGAN PEED HERSELF Tay: O: Funny Comment Convos Veronica: Would you rather be a pig or a babbon Hearts: Pig KPOP: Baboon.... Pigs get turned into bacon...... Hearts: anyone here? Ally: Me! Question. If I Snuck In Your House And Gave You Soup, Would You Take It? Random. (; Hearts: id absolutelly positvelly take it and give you a hug!! :) Hearts: hey guys guess who's beside me? :) Veronica: Your cat? :) Ally: YOUR.CAT. :O Hearts: No... my friend Renee! She said hi.. Noah: Good Night guys im going to sleep now! :) Bye see you all tomorrow! :) Esther: night night :D dream with Ross :)..... no i mean Laura..... Rydel.... wait who is your celebrety crush???? :D Noah: I Don't have one... Ally: @Esther, Wow. xD You, My Friend, Are Something Else. :3 (That's Good. :P) Caroline: CHAGAN FOREVER!!!!! <3<3<3<3 Tegan: C!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LIKE CHARLIE LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!! Michelle: THAT is called being boss Olivia: Yes, I got my weapons back away! Esther: -HANDS IN THE AIR- PLEASE DON'T SHOOTTT MEEEEEE!!! Michelle: EH Let's go shoot em deers tonight! Olivia: Alright I'll let you go Esther: AWEEE WHAT ABOUT WE SHOOT RATS LOL Olivia: Lol Ally: Smile, Children. Your Amazing Beautiful Quotes Just Got Recorded. Forever. (; Alessialoves1D: Hey guys what's up. Bombom6206:hey not much just watching tv you? Alessialoves1D: Just in my room. PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly: a turkey Katelynshipsauslly4ever ��������: Not much SCREAM4AUSLLY: The galaxy. LOL PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly: No seriously, some guys is on the roof with a turkey i am very confused SCREAM4AUSLLY: Hes on his roof? With a turkey? O.O PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly : IKR some people are just complete weridos!!! like veronica lol Alessialoves1D: Are u serious there is a turkey on the roof. KLA: @Perry WHAT THE TURKEY!? O.O SCREAM4AUSLLY: What a fruitcake. PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly: yes i am serious some werido is on the top of his house with a turkey, ok first of all why are you on the roof, and second where the heck did you get a turkey!!! Well he probley got it at the market,they sell live animals soo... but stil!! KLA: People are complete weirdos... Yeah, like Veronica! Don't tell her we said this! ;) O.e Tegan: I don't like Charlie. Summer: That means you hate him? OMG! LOL! :D:D:D Hannah: I agree Summer XD Tegan: I don't have a crush on him Charlie Hannah: Yes u do Tegan: ewwwwwww Hannah: yummmmmmm XD Tegan: O.o ew Hannah: oh Tegan, ur soon denial yum :D Corey: ........... Madi: This reminds me of the Memmy thing, on chat when Mel kept saying ew and then Auslly would say yum lol good times. That's when I made the Memmy page. Hannah: oh yeah, I remember that. That was really funny. I just love saying Memmy in front of Mel. Funny Life Convos I see a dog near my mom's truck after school KPOP: Hey, look there's a dog over there--- wait where'd it go?! Friend: I think you're seeing things! KPOP: I'm not crazy! Just a normal conversation with my friend... Lane: Hey! Marley: Hey! Lane: What's up? Marley: Whats up? Lane: Are you copying me? Marley: Are you copying me? Lane: I love you! Marley: I hate you. My brother and I are hanging up clothes. He grabs the shirts to take upstairs and I grab the pants. Brother: (holds his hand out) Nutter: (places clothes in his hand) Thanks. Brother I was holding it out for you to take mine. My brother is bringing me a cup of milk. Brother: Here! (starts to toss) Nutter: Don't you dare throw that cup! Brother: Yeah, something tells me mom would kill me if I tossed a cup of milk and it spilled everyone. Mom: Nope. Dead boys can't clean up messes. I wanted salt xD Marley: Hey Ashley. Can you hand me the salt? Ashley: *hands pepper* Marley: I asked for salt. Ashley: And I asked Harry Styles to marry me. I found someone who's a Matchbox Twenty fan and we just kept talking about them in songs. Her: Nice to meet you then. Are you UNWELL??? Madi: Yes! I feel very COLD! Her: Whale then, I'm SLEEPING AT THE WHEEL Madi: That won't help you get through THESE HARD TIMES! Her: Won't you PUT YOUR HANDS UP??? Madi: I won't ARGUE about that! Just a conversation with my mom, nothing personal.... XD Mom: Ahhhh! Corey: Mom what's wrong? Mom: There is a spider in the house! Corey: Mom it's up high on the ceiling... At my dad's gomart convinience store: Guy: Is that your dad? Nutter: Yes... Guy: I'm so sorry. Nutter: I've had a hard life. Brother: Hey, can you toss me my phone? Corey: *Tosses phone* Brother: *Annoyed* Why'd you do that?! Corey: You said to toss it.... Nutter: Is it midnight yet? Brother: No, it's 11:30. Nutter: Oh. ...Is it midnight now? Brother: 11:30. Nutter: No, it's 11:31. Brother: Huh. Must've said 11:30 at 11:30:59. Well more like 11:30:58. Nutter: More like 11:30:SMIDGEY. (smidgey is my cat) Brother: Smidgey isn't a number. Nutter: It is now! I invented him. Brother: You invented cats? Nutter: No, I invented the number. Brother: That's impossible. Nutter: OR IS IT?! Dun dun dun. We ordered Pizza Hut, but they couldn't deliver because none of the drivers showed up. So mom and dad were trying to decide who would go get it. Nutter's Mom: Is the pizza ready? Nutter's Dad: Yeah, I'm going to go get it. Mom: (sitting down) I'll go! Dad: No, that's ok, I'm already up. Mom: (grabbing a magazine) I was up too. Dad: Well I have my shoes on. Mom: (laying down on the couch) I still would go, you're sleepy. Dad: I'll go. Mom: Ok. Dad: (slaps my foot) Nutter: OWWWWW! That hurt! Dad: Awww, want me to slap the other one so you'll forget the first one? Nutter: NO! (pulls foot back, it hits something behind me) OWWWWW! Category:LOL Category:RANDOM! Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Links Category:Awsome Category:Comedy